Aeons: Sins of the Eternal Calm
by InsaneGamer
Summary: 1 year has passed since High Summoner Yuna defeated Sin and brought the Eternal Calm. Now a new conflict for the remaining charcters has been brought, And, has Tidus returned?
1. Default Chapter

Aeons : Sins of the Eternal Calm   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy X or the characters within it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Yuna's Despair   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Setting: I havent played FFX-2 yet so no characters from FFX-2 were used. A year has passed since Yuna defeated Sin and Tidus dissapeared. Celebration of the anniversary of the eternal calm is taking place in Spira and all are joyful except for a very sorrowful Yuna. Yuna and Rikku are currently having a conversation on Besaid Island. Wakka and Lu Lu are both having a bit of time by themselves on the beach. Auron is at Besaid Temple, training. Kimahri is out hunting in Besaid Forest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna: I know it may seem strange to you, Rikku, that I may be sad on a day such as joyful as this. Please forgive me for my tears.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rikku places a reasuring hand on Yuna's shoulder, trying to comfort her cousin.   
  
  
  
Rikku: Yunie, I understand completely. You loved Tidus and now he's gone. Do not appologize for your despair.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna: I just dont see how I will go on without him.   
  
Tears are slowly falling from her eyes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rikku hugs Yuna   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rikku: Dont worry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A large procession is just beginning to start outside and the ex-summoner is drowning in her despair.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
  
  
Yah Yah, I know, The opening chapter is probably the corniest thing you have ever read. Dont worry it gets much much better as the story goes on. Please leave reviews and Flamers are welcome too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AM 


	2. The Fayth Awakens

Disclaimer: yah yah u all know that jazz. I dont own FFX nor will i ever even say that I do.  
  
Chapter 2: The Fayth Awaken  
  
The story goes to Auron, who is training at Besaid Temple. A strange fluxuation of pyreflies and fiends have appeared near the temple, and Auron jumps at the chance to train.  
  
Auron: So many strange occurances have been happening for the past month. I feel as if a huge presence is coming to life, carrying with it much darkness.  
  
Auron continues training but soon after Valefor, the Goddess of Wind, is coming towards him.There is something diffrent about the Aeon, and Auron senses it immediatly.  
  
Auron: Something is wrong here, very wrong. Aeon's have not appeared since the fayth went to ...  
  
The sudden realization of it all comes to Auron. The fayth had awakened.   
  
The giant Aeon swooped upon the experienced warrior, attacking him with a fury never before seen.   
  
Auron was forced to retreat from the pary of spells and attacks coming from the creature. Auron goes to see what is happening inside Besaid Temple.  
  
After seeing the darkness that now inhabits the temple, Auron makes a conclusion.  
  
Auron: Yes, my suspicions are correct. The fayth has awakened. But the Aeons are evil now, and they are out of control no longer at the control of the summoners. The Fayth is supposed to be good though, a holy spirit. What could this mean?  
  
Soon after the ceiling of the temple collapses trapping Auron, and in the process knocking him to bare conciousness.  
  
So, this is it. The end for me. After all this fighting, I end up dieing like this.  
  
Auron faints, but not before seeing the face of a thought-dead friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so the second chapter was a lil better. Tell me what you think about it. 


	3. The Return of Tidus

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, nor will I ever have the honor of owning it.  
  
Chapter 3: The Return of Tidus  
  
Setting: Ok so we all know that Auron has seen the happenings at the temple and has come to the conclussion that the fayth has awakened. We now go back to the village, in which the ex-summoner and her guardians now have gathered to make sense of what has happened. Auron is no where in sight.  
  
Yuna: Where is Sir Auron?  
  
Wakka: Last place I saw him he was at the temple. Ya, you all know the temple has collapsed right?  
  
Lu Lu: But what about Auron? Is he still alive?   
  
Wakka: I dont know. Chances are, he might have made it out ok.  
  
Yuna: So really, we dont know if he made it out ok.  
  
Wakka: Ya  
  
Rikku: Well, what are we gonna do now? It seems the Aeons have returned, isnt this a good thing though?  
  
Lu Lu: Rikku, to tell the truth, there is something very wrong about there presence here. If they are back, then that means that the Fayth has awakened, but there is no purpose for the fayth now. They went into an eternal slumber. So, how could the Aeons return if there is no Fayth?  
  
Yuna: Why dont we go see what has happened at the temple, we might find something that could help us.  
  
The group makes their way to the temple. When they get there they find that the rumours about the temple are true, the temple has been destroyed.  
  
Meanwhile, Auron has awoken to find that he is still alive, yet he has been wounded badly. He slowly gets up to see who had saved him, but no one was there. He finds he is near the port on Besaid, and after stocking up on supplies slowly makes his way back to the village.  
  
Auron: I could have sworn that that was... no its couldnt have been him hes been gone for a year. Yet, yes I am convinced, that was Tidus I know it.  
  
Auron finally returns to the village and cannot find Yuna or any of the other guardians.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lu Lu: How can the Fayth be awaken if the statue that embodied it ahs been destroyed? Something very weird is going on here.  
  
Out of no where an evil thought dead rears its face. Seymour surfaces from the debris.  
  
Seymour: I am now the new Fayth. I will destroy you all as my revenge. Let me release you from your suffering.  
  
Yuna willingly throws herself into Seymours attack range. All 4 Guardians, seeing what Yuna is trying to do try to stop her but it is too late. Seymour raises his arm to attack Yuna with a powerful Ultima, But suddenly a bright light, so bright it is almost blinding, appears. It dims a little and a human form can be barely made out of the light. the white light casts Holy on Seymour causing Seymour to die immediatly. A powerful yet calming voice is heard from this figure.  
  
?????: I am the Aeon of Light. The most powerful of the Aeons, even more powerful than that of Anima, Aeon of Darkness. Once thought dead, I have returned from the depths of the Farplane to live again. I am Sudit.   
  
The light fades showing a very angelic face and silver blonde hair. The face of Tidus shows but it is more powerful looking than ever.  
  
Sudit: The soul of Tidus inhabits this body so i take on some of his features.  
  
Yuna faints and every1 rushes to her just as Auron appears coming over a hill towards them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok it has gotten alot more better. Sorry for the first chapter my computer was having issuses. ok tell me wut u think about this new chapter. 


End file.
